


Muffins

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Good times, Love, Muffins, The X Files - Freeform, happiness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: This is an AU if their romantic relationship had started way earlier than season seven.





	

Scully walked into the basement office; one hand gripping the suitcase handle with white knuckles. Scully held a cup of fresh coffee in her hand. She stared at Mulder with tired eyes as she dropped her suitcase onto the floor. She was fighting from glaring at Mulder. She was beyond tired and wanted to drop to the floor.  
“Let’s face it: you and five A.M. have never been the best of friends,” Mulder said without looking up, but when he did, he felt as though he forgot to breathe.   
“You are a damn energizer bunny,” Scully replied in an annoyed manner, as she sat down and took a small sip of her coffee, “Why am I here?” She added and finally looked at him.  
“Well…” He opened a box that held four different flavored large muffins, “I got you some breakfast. We have been seeing each other for six months now.” He answered in a warm, low voice, “Come here.” He said softly. He patted the top of his desk so she could sit closer to him.  
Scully was felt confusion but did as he asked. She felt his hand slide onto her knee as she took another sip of her coffee. She could feel her angry demeanor leaving her body, “I got you a blueberry muffin because that is one of your favorite fruits. You always have a small container with you whenever you eat your plain non-fat yogurt.” He said and ripped off a piece of the muffin and fed it to her. He felt her tongue flick against his finger as he fed it too her.  
“That’s delicious.” She smiled at him, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“The next one that I got you was a cranberry- orange muffin. I got this flavor because I love it when your tongue is sharper than the sword and you can shut down people in a sentence.” He murmured and looked up at her. He gently ran his finger over her bottom lip before feeding her a piece of that muffin.  
“Mulder,” Scully murmured as she ran her fingers through his thick brown mane of hair, “I-“  
“Wait, I am not done,” He said softly, “The next flavor that I got you was a pumpkin ginger almond muffin. Scully, you are my warmth in the middle of the night and my light in the dark when I am cold and I cannot see anything straight or correctly.”  
Scully grabbed his hand before he could move it away fully after he had fed her a piece of the muffin. She gently kissed his palm, “Thank you,” She murmured gently, kissing palm again.  
“You have one more flavor to try.” Mulder replied as he marveled and the differences in their hand sizes.  
Scully licked a few crumbs from the corner of her lip, “What is it?” She tilted her head slightly; her body leaning forward slightly.  
“The last flavor is a honey cinnamon elderflower muffin.” He said and ripped off the largest chunk yet.  
Scully looked at him, “That is a really weird pairing.” Yet, she still trusted him. She bit the chunk in half. She tasted the sweetness of the honey first, molded by the warm cinnamon flavor that was tied together by the floral earthiness of the elderflower. Scully had never tried anything like this. On any other basis, she would have never bothered. But this, this was amazing. She looked at Mulder. He had stumped her with this flavor.  
“Why did you pick this flavor?” She flicked her tongue over her bottom lip, soaking up more of the flavor.  
“That flavor is you Scully.” He murmured and gently pulled her into his lap.  
“You are all of those flavors because you have this side of you that you do not share with many people. I…Scully I was lucky enough to see this side of you. When I taste something sweet, like honey, I think of you. Cinnamon reminds of the apple candle that you like to light whenever you are trying to relax. Elderflower is because of how you are so in tune with yourself. You know who you are and your strength and courage…Scully…it makes me love you more and more.” He said softly. Mulder tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and met the piercing gaze of her sharp blue eyes, “Scully. I love you since the first moment that you walked through that door.”  
Scully smiled and slid her hands onto his cheeks and pulled his face evenly to hers, “I love you too Mulder.”


End file.
